


Welcome to Paradise

by Saeranghaey0



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saeranghaey0/pseuds/Saeranghaey0
Summary: You and Saeran had just started living together recently, and it's been wonderful.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. Coffee

You slowly open your eyes, taking in the sunlight that illuminated your room. With calm music playing from the radio, you turn to the side and you see Saeran sleeping peacefully. A smile escapes your lips.

"You're so beautiful." You whisper to Saeran while caressing his hair. You stare at him with loving eyes; looking at how his nose crinkled when touched by the tips of his hair, and how his eyelashes gently sway from the wind of the fan.

It hasn't been long since the two of you moved in together. Of course, both of you were excited; you've been together for 3 years now. You quickly set up a schedule for the household chores even though Saeran stepped up to do everything (to which you declined—you made sure to ease the workload for him as you don't want him to remind of his time in Mint Eye). Once he realized the finality in your words, he couldn't do anything about it. You manage the basic housework—cooking, cleaning, etc. Saeran's task is to tend the garden the two of you cultivated, and occasionally, kill the bugs you find in the corners of the house.

Of course, there are times where you fight—as most relationships do—but by the end of the day, the one who did wrong always gives the other mint flavored ice cream for the two of you to share.

You proceed to kiss the tip of Saeran's nose, hearing an audible sleepy grunt afterwards, and giggled to yourself.

You stand up and walk to the radio, turning the music up ever so slightly; just enough for it to reverberate across the room so as to not disturb Saeran's sleep (Also to cover up the sounds you're about to make in the kitchen). You hum the tune from the radio and start to prepare lots of food for your upcoming picnic date.

A great start for a great day, you think to yourself. You put the food in the basket and set it aside, so that you'll only pick it up later before you go out.  
You start to make coffee for his breakfast with lots of cream—Saeran can't stand bitter things—and put a sticky note on the side of the cup.

_Happy Anniversary, Sae~_   
_I love you!_

Feeling pleased with yourself for the efforts you made, you walked in the quiet hall on the way to your bedroom.

Wait. _Quiet?_

Quiet shouldn't be normal in the morning; as Saeran's thoughts could overwhelm him when placed in a quiet setting. What happened? Did the battery go out?

"Sae? Are you—"

Your words were abruptly cut upon seeing Saeran, the love of your life, clutching his sheets and crying. You quickly set the coffee on the counter and ran to him, softly stroking his back.

"Sae, honey, what happened?" You asked him with the gentlest voice you could muster. Saeran has been like this ever since the two of you escaped from Mint Eye—uncontrollable fits of crying and in worse days—rage. But you always managed to calm him down. It's not like he chose to live like this—years of manipulation from Rika messed up his mental health badly. He's working on controlling them, though; and little by little, it's paying off. But of course, you can't get rid of it completely overnight.

"There there, come on, tell me what happened." You cooed. Saeran let go of the blanket he was holding and hugged you tightly.

"I...I thought you left me alone..."  
That line broke your heart. You could never. You'd rather die than leave him alone.

"I dreamt that you left me in Mint Eye and Savio—Rika... held a week-long cleansing ceremony because I've been tainted by you..."

Shivers ran down your spine. You took Saeran's face as gently as you could, and wiped away his tears.

"Saeran, honey, I'm here okay? You're safe with me. I promise to not leave you; I'm always gonna be by your side. Mint Eye is gone. I'll always stay with you." You brush the hair from his eyes, and hug him ever so tightly until both of you fall back onto the bed.

_"Twinkle, twinkle, little star..."_

You sang your favourite lullaby while caressing his hair to calm him down. It became a thing between the two of you to sing that song whenever one of you feels scared, sad, or just couldn't sleep. He buried his face on your chest, hugging you tightly as if scared that you're gonna be taken away. You continued to sing, until his crying became whimpers and whimpers became sniffles.

"Fuck Rika."

Saeran, taken aback by your words, looked at you with wide eyes. Sure, he's heard you curse before, but never with this much hatred.

"I'm sorry. It slipped out." You kissed his forehead. "It's just... I hate what she's done to you. You shouldn't have to suffer like this." A tear starts to fall, and Saeran wiped it with his soft hands.

You remembered the pain and hardships Saeran underwent just to feel worthy of loving. The way he slaved himself to keep him useful; so that he won't be thrown away. The way the elixir caused him deep pains he had to endure just so he could be "strong."

The pain and sadness you felt when he was practically splitting in front of you—torn by the personas of Saeran and Ray.

_Fuck Rika, indeed_.

The feeling of soft lips on your cheek snapped you out of your thoughts. You turn to look at Saeran, who's now smiling.

"What? You looked a little worried. I want you to know that I'm okay now." He chuckled.

You feel your face get hot all of a sudden. Was it this hot in here before?

"I-I brewed you coffee. Here." You give him the mug without looking at him.

Seriously. 3 years of being together and you still get flustered. Get a grip, self! You thought.

Few minutes passed, and he hadn't said a word yet.

_...Saeran's taking a little too long to reply. Did he hate it? Did I make it bitter? I swear I poured lots of cream and sugar . Oh no, what if—_

You turn your head and see Saeran, his face and ears a deep shade of red, looking at you while clutching the note in his hand.

"I love you, too."

In that moment, everything inside you exploded.

_God, he's so cute._


	2. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on the part where the two of you just escaped from Mint Eye and hid in the cabin Saeran scouted. Enjoy!

_*3 years ago*_

"Saeran, you should take a rest."

You asked, with your voice coated with worry. Saeran's skin looked lifeless—especially with the pale light coming from the monitor. He hadn't slept completely for a week; he just took 20-minute naps in between. This worried you a lot because this reminds you of the time when he used to slave himself under Rika's command. 

"It's okay, I can handle this." Saeran shrugged you off once again. "Saeyoung needs me. I have to save him. I have...to protect my brother."

His skin may have looked lifeless, but his eyes said otherwise. It was so full of life, that you'd even think you were looking at the sky.

"I'm glad you're doing your best to save your brother, Saeran. But...your health is important too. You won't be able to find your brother if you become sick, right?" You replied. 

Saeran didn't answer. He knew within himself that you had a point. 

"Come here now." You smiled and patted the space beside you on the bed. "I'll go to the market and wake you up tomorrow morning with breakfast." 

"Do you think... I'll be able to find him?" He asked, as he sat down on the bed. You could see tears start to well up in his eyes, and before they fell, you quickly hugged him. 

"Yes. You are one of the most amazing hackers I know." You kissed his cheek. "You don't have to worry." 

Deep down, you were so full of worries—not because of his abilities—but of his well-being. He's been slaving himself every day that it's starting to take a toll on his mental health. You have to be someone Saeran could lean on...at least for now, when he's so fragile. 

"Okay…" he sighed. "I'm sorry I couldn't come with you to the market… I wanted to… but…" he trailed off.

You knew he wanted to come with you—you _wanted_ him to come with you. But with the recent scandal about the twins being the illegitimate sons of the Prime Minister, you decided that hiding Saeran until he finds Saeyoung is a much better option. 

You kissed his forehead. "I know," you cooed. "And I understand. It's okay." Saeran fell asleep in your arms as soon as he closed his eyes. Poor baby, he must've been so tired. 

_"We'll find you, Saeyoung. We promise."_ It was the last thought on your mind before you finally fell asleep. 

***

The next morning, you woke up to Saeran already slaving himself in front of the computer. 

"Good morning, sleepyhead." He remarked. "I already drank coffee and I prepared one for you before you go out." 

"You're so unfair, Saeran." You pouted."I wanted to be the one to wake you up."

"It's okay." He smiled and turned back to face the computer. 

You stood up and went to drink the coffee Saeran brewed. It's sweet. You were really not fond of sweet things; but upon tasting, maybe sweet things aren't so bad after all. 

"Alright, I'm headed to the market!" You said, placing your hands on Saeran's shoulders. "Later tonight, it's your turn to cook dinner okay?" You continued, and gave him a peck on top of his head and walked towards the door. 

"Bye, Sae. See you later! I love you!" 

You didn't wait for him to say it back because you knew he was too shy. But of course, you saw his cheeks turn red as a tomato; and that's enough of an answer.

...Well, for now. 

***

As you approached the main road, you quickly noticed the paparazzis hiding in every corner of wherever they can find. A sigh escaped from your lips. Some didn't even bother to hide themselves—just standing there with cameras on hand. If it weren't for the "No trespassing" sign Saeran made, they would've found you two out by now. 

You lifted the tape and mentally prepared yourself, sucking in a deep breath. 

_"Here we go."_

Different people swarmed around you in an instant; like bees swarming around honey. Their words drown each other's voices so the only thing you heard were incoherent shouting—which pissed you off even more. 

_"This is for Saeran. This is for Saeran."_ You repeated the words in your head as if it was a mantra, which worked wonders as paparazzis kept on testing your patience. 

This was the one thing you never told Saeran about; If you did, he'd be furious and would give in to the paparazzis' requests of showing himself. That boy would sacrifice his own well-being for the one he loves—which, in a romantic context is nice, but it's not something ideal. Especially with him being so fragile at the moment. 

"Miss!" One guy (he looked like Driver Kim) shouted while pointing the mic in your direction. "Is it true that one of the sons of the Prime Minister is with you?" 

"Ma'am! Do you know the location of Mr. Choi's twin?" 

"Was he really betrayed?"

"We keep seeing you every week, are you sure Mr. Choi isn't with you?"

_Deep breaths._ You said to yourself. _This is for Saeran._

You kept quiet and acted like no one was bombarding you with questions, and just walked on ahead with thoughts on what breakfast meal to cook. 

"Hmm...shrimp might be nice…" You mumbled. 

"What?" "Huh?" Their barrage of questions suddenly stopped because of their confusion. 

… _Oh, right. Paparazzis are still following me._

You took a left in the corner and quickly hid behind the trash can. It had become your hiding spot to lose their tail, and it always worked like a charm.

After a few minutes, they left one by one. 

You snuck out and hurriedly walked towards the direction of the market. Suddenly, you received a text. It's from Saeran. 

_"Please come home."_

You felt your heart drop and you immediately ran back where you came from. The paps spotted you and started running alongside you but you paid them no mind. You start to panic— _what could have happened? Was he having a panic attack?_ _Maybe it wasn't a good idea to leave him alone in a quiet space._ You made a mental note to buy a radio for him next time. 

The paps chased after you, all the while stumbling and shouting their questions only to be met with disappointing glares from you. You basically slide under the "no trespassing" tape, and start running even faster. 

_Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay…_ You pleaded. 

When you finally reached your house, you fumbled for the keys in a panic and opened the door. 

"Saeran…!" you called. "Wha... what's wrong...? Did... something...happen…?" You asked, breathing heavily between each word.

Saeran looked at you with tears in his eyes. 

"I found Saeyoung."


	3. Lost and Finally Found

"Oh my God." 

You ran inside and immediately hugged Saeran. He was shaking.

"I...I found him… How could I not notice it? He was right under our noses this whole time." His voice projected pain; pain that reverberated through you as well. 

"Come here. Breathe for a while." You could hear his staggered breath, prompting you to get a glass of water.

"Look at me." You said firmly. You held his face and looked him in his eyes."You'll be okay. He is okay. We'll get through this, Saeran. I'm right here." 

He nodded and sniffled, cleared his throat and exhaled. "He's okay. He's gonna be okay." He repeated, forcing himself to believe his own words. 

"Yes. He will be." You gave him assurance—god knows he needed it most. "Where did you find him?" 

"In...In an abandoned warehouse…" His eyes started to tear up again. "... Beside the ice cream shop where Saeyoung buys my favourite ice cream."

It was like something pierced your heart _. His brother was held captive beside the place where Saeran holds his happiest memories. Of course that's gotta hurt._

"Okay." You forced yourself to remain calm for Saeran. "I'm gonna let Jumin know."

Dialing Jumin's number with shaky hands caused you to mistype his number and erase it several times. Vision suddenly getting blurry, you realized you were crying. 

_ Ah. I should wipe my tears before he sees it.  _ You thought. You have to be strong for Saeran, even if only for a little while. 

"Hello?" A deep voice was heard from the phone. 

"Ah, Jumin…" you sniffled. "I have news."

"What is it? And why does it sound like you're crying?"  _ Ever so perceptive, Mr. Han. _

"Nevermind that," you dismissed. Now is not the time for trivial matters to talk about. "We found Saeyoung. He's in an abandoned warehouse 12 miles north from his old house. Beside an unnamed ice cream shop."

"Okay. I'll notify my personnel. I'll send a chopper to you too, so wait for a while."

"Okay. Thanks, Jumin." 

"No problem. And…"

"Hmm?"

"Whatever you're sad about, it will turn out fine. Hang in there. Goodbye."

"Yeah… Thanks, Jumin. Bye." 

You hung up the phone and went back to hugging Saeran. "Jumin will send a helicopter for us," You said. "We'll see your brother soon." 

You could feel his hug tightening around you; a type of hug where he's scared of you disappearing and leaving him forever. 

"I won't leave you, Saeran. I'm here to stay with you." You assured him, and he just nodded while hugging you. The two of you stayed like that for several minutes, with the occasional eye contact to reassure each other. After a while, you heard the sound of a helicopter nearing the cabin. 

It's time.

The two of you went outside and started climbing the ladder towards the chopper. Upon entering, you saw the RFA gang—Jumin, Jaehee, Yoosung, and Zen—all smiling. 

"We'll finally get to see Luciel!" Yoosung said in his cheerful voice. 

"Yes. I can't wait to see him too." Jaehee replied. 

"It's good to be excited. But perhaps we should keep our excitement to a minimum, seeing as we still don't know Luciel's state." Jumin stated. 

"And of course, you had to ruin the mood." Zen said, clearly annoyed. 

"I am not killing the mood. I am simply stating facts."

"We get it, man. I'm worried too. But aren't you happy we're going to see him finally?" 

"I am relieved to know his location. But I refuse to be happy unless I know he's okay." 

Silence fell inside the chopper. Jumin once again hit the nail on the head with his cold hard facts. 

"Guys…" You spoke up, attempting to break the silence. "I think this is your first time meeting Saeran in person." 

"Right." Jaehee cleared her throat. "Hello, Saeran. Thank you for helping the intelligence unit and for keeping our friend safe." She smiled. 

"Hello." Saeran said. You tightened your grip on his hand, to reassure that it's okay. 

"Uhm...Hi, Saeran. How are you feeling? We'll be seeing your brother soon." Yoosung chimed. 

_ Yoosung, you're a dear, but this is absolutely not the time.  _

"...Okay. I'm okay." Saeran replied. 

"Oh...uhm... that's good! I—"

"Alright, so!" Zen said, as he interrupted Yoosung's awkwardness. "Saeran, I understand you're worried, so just hang on a little longer."

Saeran nodded. 

"Yes, I agree with Zen." Jumin said.  _ That's rare.  _ You saw Zen shudder in response. The whole chopper became quiet again, and Saeran leaned against you. 

"How are you faring?" You whispered. 

"I'm nervous….and scared." He replied. "Our dad...he was ruthless. He has never shown mercy. I can imagine what Saeyoung would look like, and I wouldn't know how to react. I'm scared."

You held him in your arms, brushing his back and kissing the top of his head. "Don't let go of my hand," You said. "So that you know even in dangerous situations, I will never leave your side." 

He nodded while tracing circles on your hand. 

"Thank you." 

Suddenly, Jumin spoke.

"We're here." 

Saeran stood up immediately, without letting go of your hand. You tightened it in response to give reassurance. 

"There." Saeran pointed at the building below us. "That's the place." 

You could feel Saeran tremble. "It'll be all over soon. I love you."

Saeran looked at you with determination, as if muttering those three words were enough to give him strength. "I love you too." 

"You and Saeran will be the first to go down the ladder. The rest of us will follow after we descend on the helipad." Jumin commanded. 

"You won't be coming inside alone, you have Mr. Han's personnel going in with you." Jaehee added. They're backup just in case things go haywire." 

"Okay. Thank you Jaehee and Jumin. We'll see the rest of you later." You said, while Saeran nodded.

Going down the ladder, you saw black cars surrounding the warehouse; each exit surrounded by men in black. This particular scene reminded you of a movie you saw a while back—and it's surreal that you're experiencing something out of a movie scene. 

"Mr. Choi." A man in a black suit approached Saeran. "This way." 

He led the two of you inside the warehouse, parting the crowd of suited men like Moses parted the sea. The interior of the warehouse was dark, but you could make up a lot of things from the sun shining outside. 

Picture frames of Saeran and Saeyoung as kids. Keys. Boxes full of floppy disks. Corkboard. 

_ This was Saeyoung's hiding place.  _

Saeran brushed a tear from his eyes and cleared his throat. 

"Where is he? We've been walking for a long time now." 

"In a moment, sir." He gestured on the door below him. "He's in here. He didn't wanna be rescued until he sees you." 

Saeran opened the door and immediately went down. You followed him, and what you saw hurt your heart even more, as one of Saeran's predictions was right. 

There you saw Saeyoung, clutching a photo of Saeran as a kid, all bloodied and bruised. His hands, now free, were imprinted with the impression of handcuffs. Saeran immediately ran up to him and placed him on his lap. 

"Saeyoung…!"

Saeyoung opened his eyes a little, and gave a faint smile. 

"Saeran...you found me."


End file.
